The present invention relates to the new and distinct yarrow herein also referred to as Achillea ‘Sassy Summer Sunset’, by the cultivar name, ‘Sassy Summer Sunset’, or as the new plant. The new plant was selected by the inventor as a single seedling resulting from a cross in an isolation block between a proprietary unreleased plant identified with the breeder code 13-5-6 (not patented) crossed with siblings of 13-5-6 in research facility of a wholesale perennial grower based in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seeds from this cross were collected on Sep. 23, 2014. The single seedling was then isolated and compared in subsequent years to other Yarrow and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer and eventually given the breeder code 14-17-4.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by shoot tip cuttings and division has shown ‘Sassy Summer Sunset’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.